146471-10-man-raid-plzzzz
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- The game is based heavily on raiding, but getting into a guild that actually raids and isn't in permanent recruitment mode is difficult. The population, at least on Entity 1, is a whole lot of people wanting to raid that can't because the high end guilds aren't recruiting (or aren't doing entry level content), and the "new" guilds are all fighting to get enough people to start. Too many generals, not enough soldiers. | |} ---- If people's egos are in the way, don't blame the game. | |} ---- I... don't... get... it. So you're saying if all those free agents actually signed up to one of the many fresh guilds there wouldn't be a problem? | |} ---- I've got to go with Bitter on this one. IMO there's ample willing noobies posting in lfg and zone chat, but there's an extreme shortage of "generals" who are willing to organize and deal with running a raid. | |} ---- So people blame the game because they cant organize a group? If thats the case it wont change with 10 man raids. Almost every high end guild is recruiting at the moment. Fresh 50s or not people are recruiting them to see if they are good enough to be in the raid team. if you aren't then you will be dropped but thats on you not being good enough. These guilds dont expect you to live through everything, All of them will teach you the fight and then watch how you preform. If you cant get into one of these guilds ( which isn't very hard at all ) then you might want to look at how you are trying to approach them instead of crying about it on the forums | |} ---- A healthy raiding guild is always recruiting no matter how good a game is or how nice a population is. People quit all the time due to a variety of reasons not even assosiated with the guild. Players who get comfy in their raid spot and start to under-perform need to be replaced by new, better players. 10 mans will just be way too easy. I'm not against them, but they'd have to be a step below 20 mans. That and group comps won't be as flexable - you can't even have 2 of every class. Mechanics would be pretty dull too. 100% no if people want 10 man for the current raids though - they would be a joke. I agree there are often too many guilds that end up partially full instead of having fewer guilds that can fill - but what would people propose to fix this? 10 man will most def not fix the problem - heck it would just make it worse. Players just need to either give up control, or accept their guild isn't going to work out and move on to another raid group that needs some players. | |} ---- Flex would be a great idea. It was a very popular feature in WoW when they added it, and it would be amazing in Wildstar. | |} ---- What is flex? (never got into WoW) | |} ---- It scales the raid depending on the size of your raid team. It's pretty good, but like almost everything else it has flaws. Doing Archimonde with a team of 10 players as opposed to 30 is a lot more difficult. I don't know how well it would work if integrated into Wildstar raiding - and Carbine would definitely have to put money into developing this feature I assume. | |} ---- Flexible raid size and difficulty. The difficulty adjusts based on how many you have in your raid, with 10 people being the minimum. | |} ---- They would, but with enough time on the PTR, I think they would get the balance right. I mean they already scaled 40-mans to 20, taking it further than that would be roughly the same process. | |} ---- ---- ---- I mean, it's not difficult to scale from 40 to 20 considering that most of the bosses didn't even benefit from a 40 size anyways. The only bosses I can think of that really demanded 40 player size was System Daemons and Avatus. System Daemon is quite different from it's 40 man counterpart. It was a beautifully designed boss with having 2 groups go downstairs, split raid etc. Avatus primarily with the 4 rooms at once. I think Avatus suffered less from 20 man. Every other boss, Gloomclaw, Maelstrom, Lettuce, Limbo and Ele pairs weren't really that well made for 40 man raid size. With that said, I don't really mind flex to be honest. If they can pull it off, cool. I don't think tuning matters too much in Wildstar in my honest opinion. Most of the fun and challenge stems from dodging certain telegraphs and interrupts (I'm just sort of summing it up. There's more to it than that of course). If somebody wants to 15 man GA, then go for it. Accept that it's probably harder than doing it with 20 however. Tuning flex to perfection is not easy, nor do I think it's actually possible if I have to be honest. | |} ---- I actually disagree. We are raiding 5 days a week, openly recruiting, and we are 5/9 DS. We still raid GA. However, i guess from your perspective our raid slots are very limited. There are people I'd like to bring to GA but simply don't have room for. Now, there are several mid-level guilds out there who would like people to come in and help in GA. The ones i'm thinking of (Night Watch, Alura, ADK) definately have slots and some really nice people in their guilds who are willing to help people out. A friend of mine just started Edoloon - I think that's how you spell it? They have a core of vets and will raid weekdays. They want to push DS but they might be a month or two away from that, depending on if they can recruit. Legacy (weekday evening) has some really nice people and are recruiting. They are 6/6 GA. SO i mean, off the top of my head, five options entity/exile side that provide what you want. There are more progressed guilds looking for REALLY good players to step in, but you have to play at a high level to get those slots. Some of us, which i guess we are working on pairs but haven't killed avatus, we always recruit because we know that IRL could happen and we could loose someone anyday. If you don't like any of these options, start your own guild! It's a much more difficult path but it can be done. When i started there was one active player in ascent - me. Now we can have 30+ online at once. | |} ---- ILU UFA! Maybe one day i will be Ufa enough to Ufa >.> | |} ---- ---- ----